Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is an upcoming film featuring both Superman and Batman. Cast *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Tao Okamoto as Mercy Graves *Holly Hunter as US Senator *Callan Mulvey as to-be-announced *Scoot McNairy as to-be-announced *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg Production Four days before Man of Steel's release, it was announced that Zack Snyder, David S. Goyer and Christopher Nolan would return to their respective roles—director, screenwriter, and executive producer (albeit in a lesser role than in the previous film), for a Man of Steel sequel. Goyer had previously signed a three-film deal with Warner Bros. Pictures for Man of Steel, its sequel, and a Justice League film featuring Superman.‘Man Of Steel’ Sequel Underway With Zack Snyder And David S. Goyer The movie was officially announced at the San Diego Comic-Con on July 20, 2013. The film is set for a 2016 release and will feature Superman and Batman meeting for the first time in a cinematic format, with most of the first film's main cast set to return, while a new actor will be chosen to play Batman.Comic-Con 2013: ‘Superman & Batman’ movie will follow ‘Man of Steel’Superman & Batman Film Set for Comic-Con Reveal Two tentative titles for the new film, Batman vs. Superman or Superman vs. Batman, were suggested by Goyer during the Superman 75th Anniversary Panel at Comic-Con.Next Superman Movie Likely Called ‘Batman vs. Superman’ Filming will start sometime in 2014 in Toronto, Ontario instead of Vancouver.MAN OF STEEL 2 PRODUCTION DEPARTS VANCOUVER FOR TORONTO On August 23, 2013, Hollywood Reporter announced that Warner Bros. Pictures cast Ben Affleck as Batman.Ben Affleck Is Batman for 'Man of Steel' Sequel On December 4, 2013 it was announced that Gal Gadot had joined the cast as Wonder Woman. On May 21, 2014 it was announced that the film would be called Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Trivia *Ben Affleck (Bruce Wayne/Batman) and Diane Lane (Martha Kent) both appeared in Hollywoodland, where Affleck portrayed George Reeves, the actor best known for playing Superman on television. *Josh Brolin, Ryan Gosling, Matthew Goode, Richard Armitage, Max Martini, Armie Hammer, Jensen Ackles and Joe Manganiello were considered to play Batman before Ben Affleck was cast. *Ben Affleck began working out two hours a day daily the very next day after he was cast as Batman, to get ready for the role. *This is the second superhero film that Ben Affleck has played a starring role. The first was as Matt Murdock/Daredevil in the film Daredevil. Similar to Batman, Daredevil was also a martial artist and was driven to crime-fighting due to the death of a family member. Videos File:Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction File:What to Expect from Upcoming DC Movies - Comic Con 2014 File:Batman v Superman Imax Special Event Teaser (Official) File:Batman v. Superman Dawn Of Justice Gallery BvS Transparent Logo.png Bvs_poster-ad1-Batman.jpg|Promotional teaser poster ad: Batman. Bvs_Batman-headshotjpg.jpg|Textless promotional poster. BvS_poster-ad2-Superman.jpg|Promotional teaser ad poster : Superman. Batman_Ben_Alfleck-promo.jpg|Promotional art. Batman_v_Superman_-_The_Batman.jpg|Ben Affleck as Batman. Batman_batsuit-BvS.jpeg|Batman's batsuit displayed. BA Batman and Batmobile.jpg|Batman and the Batmobile. Batmobile-BvS.jpg|Batmobile Batman-vs-Superman Trinity banner.jpg|Batman vs. Superman: Trinty banner Batsuit_teaser-BvS.jpg|Batman's batsuit. Snapshot_-_53.jpg|Bruce Wayne. Batman-V-Superman-Trailer-Rifle-Rooftop-Cape.jpg|Batman perched over a skyscraper tower. Snapshot_-_61.jpg|Batman Batman-V-Superman-Trailer-Armor-Graffiti-Riddler.jpg|Batman emerges from rubble. Batman-V-Superman-Trailer-Armor-Hovering.jpg|Superman hovering over Batman. Snapshot_-_64.jpg|Bat-glare. Batman-V-Superman-Trailer-Rain-Landing-Fight.jpg|Batman vs.Superman. Batman-V-Superman-Trailer-Batwing-Batplane.jpg|Batwing/batplane. Batman-V-Superman-Trailer-Batmobile-Explosion.jpg|Batmobile explosion. Batman-V-Superman-Trailer-Cowl-Batsuit-Full.jpg BatfleckStyleGuide.png ManserPowerArmor.png BvS superman-flight.png BvS Supermanpromoart.png BvS Batmanpromoart1.png BvS armoredBatpromoart.png BatmanvSupermanpromoad3.png Batman v superman promo ad2.jpg Bats-vs-Supspromoad1.png References External links *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice on IMDB Category:Films Category:DC Cinematic Universe Films